Truth or Consequence, Say it Aloud
by wepeel
Summary: A very odd fic. Has some paranormal stuff in it, not the usual mj/p stories.


*** 

**Chapter 1**- _I've long forgot exactly who I am  
_

***

Author's Notes:  
  
This fic is somewhat paranormal, just so you know. It's associated with witchcraft and all that stuff, just a little change from those M.J. and Peter/Spidey fics (I don't mean any offense). Anyway, The girl (Laney) is sort of like '**Black-Cat**', she's one of my fave characters in the comic books. But this one has stronger powers. (So M.J. isn't really with Peter here, sorry to all you Mary-Jane and Spidey fans) All of them create a crew to fight crime and stuff, and this is only the beginning. Reviews are appreciated, thanks if you do. Some cursing, but that's all. What's with this crap? I'm not delaying you, now read, dammit! :-)  


***  


He gazed intensely into the girl's dark-brown eyes. "Lady, I will commend you to mine own heart."  
  
"Pray you, do my commendations; I would be glad to see it." She replied evenly, directing her attention to the guy alongside her.  
  
"I would you heard it groan."  
  
"Is the fool sick?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
He shook his head slightly. "Sick at the heart."  
  
"Alack, let it blood." She answered.  
  
Peter Parker shot her a peculiar look and arched his eyebrows. "Alack??" He asked, seizing the piece of paper from his friend. She casually shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the kitchen counter.  
  
"It's an expression...?" Laney Dawson said while flinging a packet of popcorn in the microwave. "Don't blame me for the fucked words, I didn't choose that play." She briskly shut the door of it close and fumbled with the buttons.  
  
He eyed her neck that was adorned in different metal pendants. "Aren't those heavy?" He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She stared at him with her dark lined eyes. "Shut up." She retorted, fixing her gaze on the microwave's timer.  
  
"I will after we run through this." He cleared his throat and concentrated on the paper below him. "Would that do it good?"  
  
She carelessly rolled her eyes. "My physic says _'ay.'_" She said, not even making any effort on the line.  
  
"Will you prick't with your eye?" He asked.  
  
She heedlessly opened the microwave oven, taking out the bag of popcorn. She took a sidelong glance and knew from his goaded expression, that it was her turn.  
  
"Well????" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
She chucked some popcorn in her mouth. "Oh, um...no point, with my knife." She mumbled.  
  
"Now, God save thy life!" He yelled.  
  
She swallowed and looked at him. "An' yours from long living!"  
  
"I cannot stay thanksgiving."  
  
"What the hell is that?" She asked him with furrowed brows.  
  
"What's what?" He questioned.  
  
"That last line. It rhymes. Wow. This sucks." She secured her dark-brown hair with a rubber band, pulling it high into a very muddled ponytail.  
  
"I'm not the one to ask, I'm not Sheakspeare. Besides, we have to do it...for our grades." He turned the television set on and settled on the black leather couch next to him. He stared at the screen and his body became tense as he saw the news. "Me..." He whispered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Laney said while crashing on the vacant spot beside him.  
  
He caught a glimpse of the _web-slinger_'--or himself on the set and turned to face her. "Oh, nothing. Hey, what if I told you I was Spider-Man?"  
  
She eyed him from head to toe and doubled up in laughter. "You?! Please..." He was dressed in simple brown slacks, a black shirt and a plain hooded cotton jacket. She, in contrast, was fully clad in a sullen and raggedy ensemble-- tattered jeans and a loose-fitting sweater with a white tanktop beneath. Her face was decked out in a dim shade of make-up, and a silver nose ring. "Or what you mean is...you're going to dress up as Spidey for the school's Halloween bash?"  


It was a pretty likely response from her since Peter was a shy intellectual and an introvert. Well, most of the time anyway.

He shook his head at her. "Very funny." He always became guilt-sticken whenever he would see or hear the name _Spider-Man_', his undisclosed identity, though the numerous attempts he made, he still couldn't find a way to tell his friends, even though he trusts them entirely. Although he knew they would understand, he thought it would be better to keep it safebut he knew he had to tell them sometime. Unexpectedly, a pale guy togged in a navy blue sweater with the hood pulled over his head.  
  
"Hey." Rivers Dultry greeted with a low-pitched tone. "What's new." He asked flatly. Rivers, like the rest of them, was a not so average seventeen year old kid living in Manhattan. He moved in from Austrailia when his parents got divorced. He was lean and had pale skin, brown eyes and tousled dark hair.  
  
"Hey Rivers." Peter gestured with his hand.  
  
Laney didn't bother to look at him. "Hey stoner." She said, inspecting her black tinted nails. She noticed him shooting her a dagger look but ignored it nonetheless.  
  
"Shut the hell up, bitch." He retorted.  
  
"Hey now, Laney isn't a...bitch, female dogs are..." Peter broke off.  
  
"_Female_..." He interrupted.  
  
"Hey!" Laney stood up in protest. "I know I'm boyish. But I'm NOT a boy. You got that, _stoner_?" She said giving him a defiant stare. "Oh nevermind...no use talking to you." She spun around and trudged up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
  
"Now to work on my spells..." She muttered under her breath as she walked towards her cabinet. She clutched a large, grimy book with a pentacle imprinted on the cover. As she sat on the wooden floor, she positioned three candles beside her.  
  
'_I ought to try something new this time_.' She thought, browsing the contents of the book. Laney was a witch, but she never used any of her abilities to harm people, she only made use of them for her minor troubles. Her mother was also a Wiccan, but passed away when she was little. She was an only child and her father was the only close kin she had.  
  
With her right arm, she reached to her side and clasped a tiny box. She unlocked it and eyed the distinctive amulets, each having a different symbol engraved on it. Most of them were given by her mother, for spells, rituals and such.  
  
"I don't remember having this..." She whispered as she dangled it across her face. She leafed through the pages, searching for the particular design, a pentagram with some creature beside it.  
  
She finally came across a page. "Bingo." She smiled slightly.  
  
"Shapeshifting-- to possess certain characteristics or abilities of an animal. Blah, blah, blah, blah..." Her voice slowly droned. "Oh, wicked--shifting into a feline...does that mean i'm gonna have furry paws?" She let out a faint laugh. She took a mouthful of air and exhaled. "Worth a try." Warily, she lit the candles one by one and wore the talisman.  
  
'Mom told me spells are much more effective if i create my own.' She noted as she thought of a chant.  
  
"Felines that roam the earth, give me your wisdom and alter my form...so mote it be!" She slowly peeled her eyes open and stood up. She paced towards the mirror, examining herself for any changes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Damn...I so suck at this." She mumbled, shaking her head.  


***

She ambled down the staircase and saw Rivers and her friend Jade Trudy on the couch, their eyes fixed on a documentary about Cougars.  
  
"Hey Lane." Jade smiled.  
  
She only raised a hand to greet her. "Dude." She let out a discontented sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peter asked, leaning on the kitchen counter. She was glad that Peter always sensed things, specially when something wasn't right with her. On the other hand, she also despised the fact that he could.  
  
"Shit, I hate you, Parker." She said, sitting on one of the stools by the counter.  
  
"Wow, thank you very much, I was just asking." He replied.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and placed her elbow on the surface. "_Sorry_. It's just that, you _always_ know when I'm not happy. Do you have superpowers or something?" She joked.  
  
Peter smiled. '_Yeah, actually I do_.' He shrugged the notion off. "It's because I'm your friend. And besides, you're _always_ sad."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I suck at Wicca. I was a lot better when my mom was still here, even though I was only a little kid back then."

"What spell did you try?" He asked her. She wavered for a moment.

"Oh nothing. Just a simple..._chant. _For..um...luck." She lied. "Im hungry. I want tuna." She said, out of the blue. Rivers sauntered towards the ice box.

"I thought you were a vegetarian, _lame-ey_." He said, drinking milk straight from the bottle. White beads trickled down his hoodie.

She ignored the snide remark and began to rummage in the sideboard. "I don't know, I just got a sudden craving for fish..." Her voice faded.

"Well, I think I scoffed the last one." Rivers told her. She heaved a sigh and marched towards the door. 

"I'm going to get some, then." With that, she took off.

She dragged herself towards the Central Park as her black grinders treaded heavily on the grass. '_What am I doing here anyway? I'm out at night, going to the grocery store, to buy TUNA.' _She thought. Without warning, a figure stepped infront of her.

"Your money." He said in a low voice.

She looked at the man and knew at once that he was a burglar. For some reason, she kept herself composed. "What?"

"Give me your money!" The person barked at her. He looked behind him to see if anyone was watching. Whilst his head was turned, she hunkered down and speedily jumped up, clutching the branch on top of her and pulling her body up on the limb. The male angled his head back, stunned to see noone there. Laney, herself, was startled as well. She silently dropped, facing his back as she kicked it with a great amount of force, which she didn't even know she could release.

The guy lay on the ground, attempting to move. Bewildered, she dashed to her house and stopped on the lawn. She lingered for a second, then hurried to the side of the building.

She pounced on the wall and rapidly moved up as she slinked into her bedroom window. "Holy shit." She took a breather and walked downstairs.

"You're here? I didn't notice you enter." Jade told her. Rivers searched her hands with his eyes. 

"Where's the tuna?" He questioned. She hesitated and looked back at him.

"I forgot. I'm real tired, i'll go now." She told them quickly as she ran up the stairway.

***

Author's Notes:

*How'd you like it? If you got any suggestions for the other people in my story, i mean, what kind of superhero or what powers and abilities they can possess, please include in your review. I wrote the last part on 3:10 am so that's why it sucked. Or I suck. Should I continue? 


End file.
